Wireless communication and power transmission systems require functionality of both transmitters and receivers for continuous operation. In such systems, under some circumstances, signal transmitting (Tx) and receiving (Rx) may be required or enhanced through determining a location of Tx and Rx components in a wireless environment. Precisely locating components in the environment and determining signal transmission paths therein is a prerequisite to providing Tx radiation patterns targeting Rx devices for efficient data communication and/or wireless power delivery. Further, in such systems, accurate location determinations of Tx and/or Rx devices in a dynamic environment including readily movable line-of-sight (LOS) obstructions is necessary to ensure effective and uninterrupted service.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.